


Writer

by Sheikahwriter



Series: Practice Yields Results [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claumitri, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Pure, Slow Burn, Writing, dimiclaude, this is just pure content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: Dimitri just wants to practice writing.





	Writer

**Author's Note:**

> Im not a writer, so just ignore this.  
Edit: I made a typo in the summary. I'm an idiot. Just ignore me

He made himself do this. Every night he would sit in front of the oil-lit lamp, promising to get some sort of practice in, telling himself he needed to perfect this if he were going to be king. It was silly, but not being able to do one of the simplest things made him feel unworthy. He was going to need to sign documents and treaties and contracts--he felt like he needed the basic skills of a human being in order to succeed.

So he made a set up every night, in hopes that it would help him in the long run. Most nights ended with a half broken pile and a cramp in his wrist. Depending on if someone joined it, it could be a full pile of broken quills because it just seemed like everyone wanted to help him. Even Felix would come and laugh at him sometimes.

With the knock on the door, he was thrown from his thoughts, begging for it to be someone kind. He did not want to deal with someone scolding him in his ear tonight for all the mistakes he was about to make.

“Come in.”

“Oh, writing some love letters?”

Dimitri looked up to see Claude leaning against his doorway. He walked in, closing the door behind him. He let out a sigh, “Good evening, Claude. No, I don’t have interest in anyone like that right now. I’m just practicing.”

“Ah,” Claude replied. “I just wanted to let you know Rhea wants to meet with the house leaders tomorrow morning. So be there.”

Dimitri nodded, “Right, thank you for delivering the message.”

He nodded. He looked pile of fresh quills, almost as if he were prepared for his misfortune.

“Um...you seem...scared,” Claude said, walking up behind the sitting prince, placing his hands on his hips.

“Do I? Oh, no...I just dread these things. I’m trying to practice but I’m always scared to start and see the damage I do,” he replied.

Claude tilted his head, “Well, you gotta start somewhere. Maybe if I’m watching you, it will help distract you a bit so you don’t focus all of your energy on writing.”

Dimitri looked up to him and nodded, beginning to write a sentence. He wanted to admit it was tried before with Ingrid, but he didn’t want to put a damper on Claude’s fun he was always searching for.

“So Sylvain and Lorenz have been hanging out. Possibly the worst people to be hanging out,” Claude laughed. “Lorenz is schooling him in respect for women and Sylvain is teaching him pickup--”

He heard a snap.

“Sylvain does NOT need to be teaching anyone else his...his casual loligagging!” Dimitri cried. “Claude, you’ve got to keep an eye on Lorenz! He’ll change overnight from what Sylvain will tell him!”

Claude waved his hands defensively, “Hey, hey princey! Don’t get your mane all matted. Lorenz would  _ never  _ disrespect a woman.” His focus changed to the broken quill in his hand, “It seems I struck a nerve with that topic. Sorry.”

He rested his head on his hand, letting out a sigh as he dropped the broken quill, “It’s fine. It was bound to happen eventually.”

"You just need to be more aware of the pressure," Claude stated.

"I appreciate you trying to help, Claude, but many people have helped me before and it's been fruitless. I just need to practice by myself."

“What fun is there in practicing alone?” He leaned in behind Dimitri, placing one hand on the back of his chair to hold him back. "Look, here."

Claude gently placed his hand on top of Dimitri's that was holding the new quill. He helped remove the force on the paper, and slowly began forming words. The two were silent as the quill dragged across the paper.

Dimitris eyes didn't falter from the lines. He didn't even dare to gaze up at Claude, in fear he would be smiling at this exact moment and cause Dimitri to break. At this point, he couldn't even focus on what was being written--Claude did all of the maneuvering for him. The one minute felt like an hour for the prince as the duke guided his hand. He had only felt a warm sensation in his heart mildly before, but now it was roaring.

He didn’t want the feeling to stop, as nervous as it made him.

"There," Claude smiled, not moving his hand from his. 

Dimitri stayed frozen, his quill still resting in his hand with his firm grip around it. For a moment, he felt Claude's fingers twitch. All Dimitri wondered if he was trying to lace his hand with his or if it was just his body naturally reacting. Had to be the later, Dimitri couldn’t even believe he thought of the first statement.

"Penmanship can use work, but I don't blame you since I helped you out. I think you can handle that part on your own. But it's not bad!" 

Dimitri couldn't believe the quill wasn't broken. "Of course." was all that could leave his mouth

"Do I get a thank you?" Claude asked in a teasing manner.

Dimitri's gaze didn't move off of the desk, "Thank you very much, Claude."

"Hey, you're not gonna look at me?" He replied. 

No. No, Dimitri couldn’t. Dimitri refused to look at Claude only to have his blushing face be brought up to him. While Dimitri didn’t understand why he felt this way, he felt Claude would only assume what was happening. But then again, didn’t Claude make everyone feel this way?

He always talks to everyone, always is so friendly and kind to every single student in the monastery. He seemed to know everyone’s name and where they were from and what they liked to do. Was holding someone’s hand a normal thing for him he did on the daily? Was this only a sign of kindness to Claude, or could it have been something more? He surely didn’t expect to be in this situation and only came to deliver a message.

His racing thoughts in his mind were cut short. Claude took his hand that was on the chair and placed it under his chin, lifting his head to look up towards him. Their eyes locked with each other, no words being spoken aloud. Dimitri swallowed his words, wondering why he wasn't moving, or why he didn't swat Claude’s hand away. Was this it? Were they simply going to gaze into each other's eyes forever?

Claude surely didn't seem to mind, no. He looked as if he were reading into the prince, trying to catch every emotion and thought that crossed his mind. And Dimitri couldn’t break the gaze, wanting to be wrapped in Claude’s gaze forever. How often was this moment shared with others? Because this time, he seemed real and honest.

With no words, he leaned down, tilting his cheek towards him, Dimitri feeling his fingers curl around his hand. Softly, his lips touched his cheek. The prince’s face turned pink, mouth opening slightly to inhale. Claude smiled, one that was full of care and sincerity--something Dimitri felt he could only see. 

_ Snap _

They gazed down to see the quill into two. The prince frowned, putting the pieces down, his hands on his forehead.

"I don't blame you for that one," Claude chuckled. "I think I'll warn you next time."

Dimitri cleared his throat, "Please. I was ill-prepared."

"Right." he grinned. “Well, I hope that lesson will be a bit of use to you. Remember your royalness, as the professor states, ‘Practice yields results.’ Oh yeah, and Rhea  _ doesn’t  _ want to meet with us. I just needed an excuse to come and mess with you.”

He rolled his eyes, and with that, he was gone with a click of the door. Dimitri was left in an empty room with himself, the paper, and the broken quill. He reached up to his cheek, grazing it gently with his hand. He felt his face heat up again as he remembered the smile on Claude’s face. It was a smile with his eyes.

Dimitri looked down at the paper to see what was written.

"The sly deer chases after the great lion."


End file.
